persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Neisingh
Chris Truthfully known as his Alias Druganato is an Antagonist in Persona 6 and Major Antagonist in Persona 6 Ultimate Profile Chris is a 20-year old Young Adult who is part of the Group also known as The “Heartbreakers” who are one of Wonderland’s biggest enemy. When he was 12 years old, he moved in the United States as a Transfer Student, And didn’t went to an American School until when he was 14, and until then, he was always known as “shady”, he would smoke weed and get high with his gang of friends, and at school, would always listen to loud 80s rock music with his headphones, at school, and would be sexually thirsty for girls online, much like Ryan, And would get beaten up by random “thugs” on the street, even to one point where he got a black eye. When he turned 20 however, his crimes turned even worse as his weed and other drug addictions became worse as he grew older, and one time, pulled a knife at one of the grocery store employee who he was trying to robe and got arrested more than once, Everybody in town despises him and even Chris himself moved out of the United States, and went all the way to Japan to “get away” only for him to cause even more mayhem there. He moved to Japan on April 16th, and was usually quiet to others, but didn’t really show his true side until June 1st, During this time, it was rumored he was stalking on Momoko when she wasn’t looking, and even peaked inside of the Apartment where The Protagonist’s And Momoko were staying at, just to see Momoko Naked, and take pictures of her, Similar to what Ryan did, he posted these photos to Social media and until couple weeks later, there were rumors that Momoko was actually a Porn Idol, and a whore looking for a place to stay. While those Allegations are false however, he continues to stalk Momoko, and until August 17, he kidnapped Momoko, and was missing for 3-days and even the protagonist himself couldn’t find her, and began to worry, on August 19th, they found Momoko tied up with Wrapping Tape on her mouth and wrists so that she wouldn’t escape, what was even worse is that Momoko herself was drugged the night then so she wouldn’t remember what had happened to her kidnapping, and to get rid of the evidence, Chris on the other hand continues to keep a watch on Momoko, until later that day, she escaped, and jumped off the window from Chris’s Dormitory all the way to the Apartment at night Momoko herself escaped with no clothes on, and she was only using a towel to cover herself up from herself not being shown, and later that day, it turned out she had been raped, as when she looked up on Social media, turned out Chris pretended that Momoko was his girlfriend and was only a target for sex because he was just thirsty, much of Momoko’s Surprise, more rumors started going around her, all because of him. Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Born in 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Tall Characters